1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED module for lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to implement a high-luminous-flux light source. LED modules for lighting (LED lighting devices) having a plurality of LED chips mounted on a wiring substrate have been developed (see, for example, International Publication No. 03/016782).
LED modules for lighting are tested by applying a high voltage before shipment; however, in this test, an excessive voltage may be applied to LED chips such that the LED chips malfunction.
For this reason, in order to protect the LED chips from the excessive voltage, it may be considered to provide a protection circuit composed of a zener diode and so on, to a LED module for lighting; however, the cost of the LED module becomes high by the cost of the protection circuit.